Vienna Bound
by Karen M
Summary: The continuation of the tag scene for The Legend of Das Geisterschloss- a short Vienna vacation for our favorite couple.-possible "what if"
1. Default Chapter

VIENNA BOUND  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
I have only borrowed them for this short story. The story is mine for everyone's entertainment. Please  
do not copy without my permission.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
  
  
SUMMARY: Tag continuation "what if" for the Legend of Das Geisterschloss. An invitation to a   
short vacation in Vienna.  
  
  
  
PART 01  
  
  
Emily Farnsworth watched closely as her good friend, Lee Stetson, whom she had known for quite a   
while, and his sometime partner, Amanda King, exchanged smiles, and eye contact. They were   
contemplating a drawing which had been completed for both of them as a remembrance of the Das  
Geisterschloss case. They played their little hidden letter game to Emily's delight.   
  
Emily thought of Lee as the son she never had, and naturally wanted to see him happy with the "perfect"  
girl in his life. As she watched her two friends, she knew, without a doubt, that Amanda was his future.  
She couldn't be happier for them.  
  
Since she had some holiday time, and intended to spend the balance at her home in Vienna, she wanted  
to ask Lee and Amanda to accompany her for the next few days to enjoy themselves, since they wound  
up the case early. She had already received permission from Billy Melrose, Lee's boss, and had explained  
to him that the rest was to be her treat. Billy requested that Lee get back to him for the last check-in .  
The only would-be vacationers left were Lee and Amanda. Emily wanted to speak each separately, especially Lee.  
  
But first, the invitation.  
  
"Lee and Amanda, I want to invite both of you to see Vienna for the next few days, and to stay at my home,  
of course. I will act as your tour guide. Since the case concluded early, and we all worked hard, I believe  
we all deserve a rest. I promise I'll keep you both busy. Oh, and by the way, it's all my treat. Billy has  
given his affirmative consent, Scarecrow. All you have to do is check in with him for yourself, and Amanda. Amanda can call her mother from my house. Well, what do you two think?"   
  
Both partners looked at each other and smiled, and both nodded affirmatively to Emily. "Thank you,"  
both said simultaneously, and chuckled together.   
  
"Lee, can I talk to you for a minute privately. Amanda, we'll be right back," smiled Emily.   
  
"Take your time, Emily. I'm admiring the view anyway."  
  
They moved to the vista view area, and Scarecrow asked curiously, "what's up, Emily?" Emily smiled  
and replied, "I know you and Amanda will enjoy the next few days in Vienna, Lee, but I need to ask a  
favor of you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure, what is it,?" Lee queried.  
  
"Be attentive to Amanda this weekend, respect her in all circumstances. There will be a Blue Danube Ball  
at the British Embassy, Saturday night. There may be some unusual occurrences, pertaining to the two of   
you , and that dance, Lee, which I need for you to take in stride."  
  
"No problem with anything you've said, so far, Emily," answered Lee.   
  
"That's wonderful, Lee, Do you mind answering a question for me, Lee, it's on the personal side?"  
  
"No, I guess not, Emily, shoot," he replied hesitantly.   
  
"How do you feel about Amanda personally? I know it's a very private question, so, I would not expect  
you to answer, if you really didn't want to."  
  
"You're like a son to me, Lee, and, like all mothers, all I want is your happiness, and, of course, the   
"right " girl to love forever."   
  
Lee blushed, pausing to think carefully, before he answered. With the sincere look, that only Scarecrow   
could give, he answered Emily.  
  
"Right now, at this stage in my life, Amanda is the only and leading contender for the right girl. She is  
my best friend, my confidante, and easily, the most frustrating female, I've ever dealt with. But her  
unselfishness, her honesty, and compassion for people far outweigh her faults. She invades my dreams,  
and my thoughts daily. Don't tell her that, please. Dating other girls only leads me back to her. I think  
I'm in love with her, Emily, but, I still need more time. This feeling is getting stronger, and is very intense.  
I feel a connection to her I've never felt for any other woman. She is beautiful, besides, and it's scary to me that all these attributes are wrapped up in this perfect package. She smiles at me like I'm the most   
important person in her world. That's hard to live up to."   
  
He paused dreamily, and returned, "But I get lost in those beautiful, brown eyes of hers, and I'm a goner.   
Does that answer your question, I hope."  
  
"Scarecrow, that's the most honest and touching reply. It more than answers my question, much more.  
Lee, hold onto her for dear life. I believe she's the door to your future," pointed out Lee's "mother".  
  
"Don't worry, "mom", I intend to." He gave both her hands a squeeze, and proceeded to give her a hug.  
  
"Amanda," Emily called, "Could I see you now?"  
  
"Be right there, Emily. Amanda took in the last of the beautiful scenery in her mental treasury box, and  
sauntered toward her pretend aunt, touching hands with her partner along the way. Lee smiled that special  
way meant for her only. Amanda blushed pink, looked straight into his eyes, and smiled back.  
  
"I love her," Lee thought, "she's so precious to me," he shivered excitedly   
  
TBC  



	2. Part 02-Vienna Bound

PART 02 -VIENNA BOUND  
  
  
PART 02  
  
"Amanda, I wanted to fill you in on the activities of the next few days. Lee has promised to remain  
attentive to you all week-end. He really is very fond of you, dear.  
  
We will be touring tomorrow morning, and you and I can go shopping tomorrow afternoon, if my plans  
suit you , so far."  
  
"That's sounds wonderful, Emily. What will Lee do with his afternoon, then?"  
  
"Well, he could come with us, although I believe his male ego would tend toward boredom. It's up to him.  
  
"I've made reservations for dinner at the K & K Restaurant, Piaristenkeller. This restaurant is famous for  
it's Viennese traditional dishes, like the meat roulades.   
  
Friday, I have left open for the two of you to enjoy together.  
  
Friday night we're scheduled to see the operetta, " The Merry Widow" at the Staatsopera. The play begins  
at 8:00 p.m., so you both should return to the house by 5:00 in order for us to enjoy a leisurely dinner beforehand. How does that sound?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect," beamed her niece.  
  
"The rest of the week-end, we'll play by ear during the day. Saturday night, at the British Embassy, there   
is a yearly dance which has been dubbed The Blue Danube Ball. You can normally only attend by established invitation. Charles and I have a standing invitation. Both you and Lee will use a previous  
standing invitation given to Matthew and Jennifer Stetson."  
  
Amanda's eyes bulged as Emily completed the last sentence.  
  
"You knew Lee's parents?" questioned a startled Amanda.  
  
"Yes, dear, Charles and I both were friends of Matthew and Jennifer. They stayed with us for awhile before being transferred to Washington D. C., and a short time thereafter, Lee was born. They were  
wonderful people.   
  
You see, my dear, the Ball this Saturday is a traditional affair, and period formal wear is the standard. Matthew and Jennifer attended this dance for two straight years. When the two of you young people  
show up dressed in the formal tux, and beautiful ball gown Lee's parents wore, there are some older  
patrons who will have a staring contest with both of you. Lee is the spitting image of his father, and   
you, Amanda, look so much like Jennifer in build and personal characteristics. I want to prepare you  
for the inevitable."  
  
"I understand, Emily, and I'll be proud to wear Jennifer's ball gown. But, Lee has a right to know what will be going on that night beforehand."  
  
"Of course, we'll inform him of everything. Young lady, you will, by far, be the most glamorous woman  
at that dance. I'm sure, when your partner sees you, he will completely agree with me. You should see  
Jennifer's dress, Amanda, it is breathtaking.   
  
Let's walk a little, my dear, and breathe in this wonderful weather."  
  
The two women walked in companionable silence for a short while. Emily was the first to break the quiet.  
"Amanda, do you mind answering a personal question for me? If you feel I'm being too forward, you  
just tell me to "buzz off"."  
  
"Sure, Emily, what do you want to know?" a curious Amanda asked.  
  
"How do you feel about Lee personally? I see the both of you exchanging loving glances, and I start to hope that there will be a future for the two of you together. I think you're perfect for each other. I only  
want the best for you both."   
  
Amanda stopped and looked at Emily with tears in her eyes, and gave her "aunt" a hug.   
  
"You know I love him, don't you. It probably shows all over my face, Emily, and I try so hard to conceal   
my feelings when I'm around Lee. I guess I haven't done a very thorough job"  
  
Emily held her, and comforted the emotional housewife, as Amanda tried valiantly to compose herself.  
"There, there, my dear. I didn't mean to get you so upset, but, I'm glad to hear those words from you,  
because now I know there's a chance for happiness for both of you. That's my greatest satisfaction."  
  
"Emily, you are so dear to me, thank you," she squeezed Emily's hand.  
  
  
"No, thank you, Amanda, for being such a lovely person,"  
  
Now, let's get back to Lee, and inform him of the plans for the next few days, and see if he will come  
shopping, and such Then, we will be on our way to my home, dear friend."  
  
TBC  
  



	3. Emily's Home-Part 03

EMILY'S HOME-PART 03  
  
  
  
Emily's Farnsworth's home in Vienna was beautiful beyond words. It showcased Victorian style décor,  
soft treatments of traditional colors in the guest rooms, pastels and muted beiges. The living and dining  
rooms adorned with Victorian furniture, featuring accenting oriental rugs, for a formal, yet comfortable  
appearance.  
  
Lee and Amanda were given adjacent guest rooms with a common door between them. Lee loved her home, Amanda couldn't get over the beauty and hospitality, Emily's domicile offered.  
  
Amanda called her mother, and received an excited response, with an additional "have a good time."  
  
Emily provided a sumptuous lunch for her friends. She asked if they wanted to rest a little while, and perhaps, she could schedule dinner at an Italian restaurant, since traditional Viennese fare would be   
enjoyed later in the week.  
  
Amanda and Lee decided that a nice afternoon nap would be just what the doctor ordered.   
  
Lee's mood was exuberant, but he settled down, and sleepily wondered how a day could have gone so   
well, and there was more to come.   
  
He knocked softly on the common door between their bedrooms. Amanda answered, "come in, Lee."  
  
Lee smiled, entered her room, and found her resting on the spacious bed.  
  
"Just checking in with you. Everything o.k.?"  
  
"Everything's wonderful. Emily's house is beautiful, she is a great friend. I'm spending the next few days  
with my best friend. I get to see Vienna with him, and he isn't even angry with me. What else can I say ?"  
  
Lee sat on the edge of Amanda's bed, and took both her hands. "I'm very sorry for those angry times I've  
put you through. They were unjustified, I know. I want to try and make amends the next few days. I know  
Emily sent for you originally, but I'm so glad you came," he touched her cheek. "I've loved being with you so far.   
  
"Amanda, I want you to know, that you mean so much to me," Lee started getting caught up in his emotions.  
  
Without thinking, he brushed his lips against hers. Amanda had no complaints concerning this action.  
  
She caressed his cheek, and returned raggedly, "You should get some sleep now, Scarecrow. We have some busy times ahead"  
  
Lee nodded affirmatively, turning to return to his bedroom.  
  
"Lee, by the way." Amanda stopped him, "The feeling is mutual."  
  
Scarecrow's face lit up like a Christmas tree, with that certain smile, only for his partner, showing those  
dimples that could drive one to distraction.   
  
Both agents woke just before 5:00 p.m. after refreshing naps.   
  
Emily and Charles treated them to La Bella Casa, a charming Italian restaurant featuring delicious lasagna,  
veal parmesan, etc.   
Charles was attentive, and talked of his work, and his friends. He came to Vienna often on business, and  
had many interests and acquaintances. He loved the city's charm and elegance, very different than stuffy  
London. Emily spent her share of time at the British Embassy, and socializing with Charles.   
  
Once back at the Farnsworth house, Charles and Emily said their "goodnights" to their young, American  
guests. Emily suggested that the two might like a walk along the Danube.  
  
It was a pleasant night, and there was Emily knew, on a short bridge, where the city lights and charm  
overwhelmed a person .   
  
She gave Lee the keys to her Rolls Royce, and told him the exact directions to take, and to be careful.  
  
Lee smiled up at her on the stairs, kissing her hand, and shaking his head, as was his habit when the   
situation pleased him exceedingly.  
  
"Go on, get out of here, you charmer. Have a good time, you two. Not too late, now. We have a 9:00 a.m.  
tourist call tomorrow."  
  
Charles agreed with her silently, as he viewed the whole scenario. They were the Stetson's of old all over   
again. It was obvious to him that Lee and Amanda were just as much in love as Lee's parents were.  
  
Our favorite couple drove in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. The trip took only ten minutes to  
The Voosten Bridge, which, when you walked to the other side of the Danube, led to some picturesque  
Viennese cafes.  
  
Lee stared at his companion and thought, "How beautiful she looks tonight in that brilliant red gown and wrap." He seized her hand from across the driver's seat, and she responded with a smile that melted his  
heart.   
  
They walked hand in hand over the Voosten, and stopped to enjoy the aura that only Vienna could wrap you up in. The sweet melody of a Strauss waltz wafted in the slight breeze that had picked up.  
  
Scarecrow noticed that Amanda had shivered a little, and offered his tuxedo jacket for warmth. She declined, the shiver she felt was not from the cold, but from her partner's nearness.  
  
Lee leaned in to kiss her, very lightly. Amanda eagerly responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck,   
and kissed him deeply and possessively. Lee responded in kind, pulling her to him as closely as possible.  
They broke the kiss after a few minutes for breath.  
  
"Oh, Amanda," Lee whispered, "what's happening to us? I want to be so much more than your best friend," he had his face buried in her hair.  
  
Amanda replied, her eyes closed, "Maybe it's Vienna's magic, Lee. Maybe, it's a new discovery or  
deepening of feelings between us. Perhaps, it's both. All I know is I love being held in your arms like this,  
and kissed by you. I never want it to end." She held him closer.  
  
Lee kissed her again, teasing his tongue along her lips. Amanda opened her mouth for him to enter immediately. Their kisses became fervent, tongues joining, dancing, and exploring.  
  
Lee's lips drifted to her neck. Amanda lifted her head back to give him better access. He planted tiny kisses along her neck and jaw, and came back to claim her lips once more. They definitely were totally  
absorbed in one another.  
  
An older couple walking by became slightly embarrassed at the lip lock the young couple were engaged in.  
The older gentleman coughed slightly, bringing the two out of their reverie.  
  
The seniors smiled as they continued their walk. Lee and Amanda 's faces went a blushing pink from  
embarrassment. Scarecrow smiled at Amanda, and they continued walking, hands entwined, both their  
emotional levels at an all time high.  
  
"Would you like to stop for espresso and desert at one of the cafes?" Lee asked, nodding over to the area  
beyond the bridge. "Yes, that would be nice," Amanda agreed.   
  
They ordered espresso and apfelstrudel, an Austrian dessert featuring sliced apples with cinnamon and other complimentary spices. The dessert was delicious.   
  
It was getting late, and they knew they had to get back. For Lee, it was a new world opening up to him, for  
now he knew for certain that he loved Amanda. Dr. Hanover had been correct concerning the charm of this  
city for a young couple.   
  
Once back at Emily's home, Lee kissed his partner goodnight, and said, "See you in the morning."  
Amanda thought this must be heaven. She did not want to come down to earth.  
  
TBC   
  



	4. Touring-part 04

TOURING  
  
  
PART 04 -VIENNA BOUND  
  
Emily greeted them in the breakfast nook the next morning. They sat down to pastries, juice, and coffee.  
Emily mentioned that itinerary for the day. They would tour the Kunsthistorisches, Vienna's most famous  
art museum this morning. The museum displayed the works of Pieter Brueghel the Elder, and Gustav Klimt. Klimt was born of the Vienna Secession at the turn of the 20th century. Also, she was going to try  
and tour the Spanish Riding School, which featured the high-stepping Lipizzaner Stallions.   
  
Our couple dreamily acknowledged her, taking most of her words in, but holding hands under the table at  
the same time.  
  
Emily approvingly took all this in, and nodded joyously to herself. The Viennese romantic atmosphere was  
working it's charm.   
  
It had been a busy morning for tourists and guide, so they decided they needed a break, and had lunch at  
Café Central. They were engaged in a lighthearted debate, when a fellow British agent, David Tarkington,  
and his friend, Cindy Winthrop, interrupted them in greeting.  
  
David was handsome, blond hair and blue eyes, and had worked with Amanda and Lee once before.   
David was definitely smitten with Amanda.  
  
Lee's jealousy had made it's ugly head known then. Now, Scarecrow's jaw clenched in instant displeasure,  
as he viewed MI-6's assessment of his partner. Cindy, meanwhile, an attractive blonde, found Lee to be a  
pleasant distraction.  
  
Amanda was well aware of Lee's feelings. She was pleasant to both Cindy and David as they took their leave, and gave a slight look of displeasure to Mr. Stetson. Emily thought the whole predicament delightful.  
  
Emily addressed Lee, and mentioned that she and Amanda would be going shopping that afternoon in the Mall district, and did he wish to accompany them.  
  
Lee thought about the invitation for a minute, and decided he would rather be with Amanda than alone.   
Yes, he very much wished to shop with them.  
  
Amanda purchased some gifts for her family. She had shopped frugally in Salzburg, and had some spending money to use for purchases in Vienna.   
  
Emily decided to separate from the couple for awhile, to complete her own list of items she wanted.   
  
Lee and Amanda walked hand in hand through the large Mall area. They were scheduled to return in an  
hour to meet Emily at the entrance.  
  
Amanda wanted to visit the dress shops because she really needed another gown for their night at the   
opera house.  
  
A small, but elegant shoppe, caught her eye, and she wandered in with Scarecrow at her side.  
  
A nice selection of formal wear was displayed. Amanda wanted something different. As Lee browsed  
with her, an elegant sky blue evening gown caught his eye. Sequins, and understated diamonds graced  
the bodice of the spaghetti strap gown. The dress had a slit up the front, and a sweetheart neckline.  
The embroidery surrounding the decorations added an Austrian accent to his beautiful ensemble. Rich   
pink and blue accents prevailed . An evening wrap of deep solid pink completed the outfit.   
Lee fell in love with it. He decided it was made only for Amanda. He requested that she try it on for him.  
  
She came out of the dressing room looking very glamorous, Lee could not speak, he was mesmerized.   
"It's so beautiful, Lee, I love it, but I don't think I can afford it."  
  
"I want to buy it for you, Amanda, please let me."  
  
"Lee, it's too expensive," she interrupted.  
  
"Amanda, you have to get this dress. I won't take no for an answer. It's made for you," he pleaded.  
  
"Madame, would you like to look at accenting jewelry made especially for this gown?"  
  
"No, I-----started Mrs. King.  
  
"Yes, she would," corrected her partner.  
  
"Lee," she rallied decisively, "I can't ". Lee stopped her with his finger to her lips, and remarked to the  
sales assistant, "Let's see what you have."  
  
Madame Folet, the sales clerk, showed a diamond heart pendant, and matching earrings, picking up the colors of the dress, with deep pink and aqua blue stones surrounding the diamonds.   
  
"They're exquisite, Lee, but I can't afford them, and I can't let you purchase both the gown and the jewelry, it's just not fair to you."  
  
Lee looked at her with those puppy dog eyes, "Please"  
  
Amanda thought for a minute, and relented. "All right, we'll take both items," she echoed to Madame Folet, "please get them ready for me."  
  
She took Scarecrow to the side, and reaffirmed her promise to help him pay for, at least, the jewelry.   
He hesitantly agreed,  
  
The time came to meet Emily at the entrance to the Mall. She was patiently waiting for them. Since they  
had reservations at the K & K Restaurant, the threesome returned to the Farnsworth estate.  
  
They dressed nicely for the Piaristenkeller. The Piaristenkeller is a very popular and traditional restaurant  
deep in Austrian culture.   
  
The wine list reflects the history of the K & K. Viennese meat rolls and beef roulades are served in the  
traditional style. This encompasses being served more than one round of specialized roulades with   
different fillings. Side dishes and sauces were added to complete the bill of fare.  
  
So far, their stay in Vienna could fill the accolades of an advertisement for the time of your life.   
  
It had been a busy day. Amanda showed Emily her dress and accenting jewelry, pointing out that Lee   
had been the primary selective.  
  
Everyone was really tired from the day's activities, and retired early.  
  
Lee knocked on the common door again. "Come on in, Lee."  
  
He thought she looked beautiful in her white nightgown. He sat near her on the bed, and took her hand  
in his. They talked a little about what they would tackle tomorrow. They would tour the Hofburg Palace  
in the morning, and after lunch, would see what the rest of the day would bring.  
  
"I had a wonderful time today, Amanda. I loved being with you, and I look forward to tomorrow. I'll   
say goodnight, then." He leaned in, and touched her lips with his own lightly. She wrapped her arms  
around his neck, deepening the kiss, to his delight.   
  
Amanda broke the kiss, and whispered, "goodnight, Lee. See you in the morning."   
  
He caressed her cheek. "Goodnight, my Amanda."  
  
TBC   
  



	5. A Night At The Opera-Part 05

NIGHT AT THE OPERA-PART 05   
  
  
After breakfast Friday morning, Lee and Amanda toured the Hofburg Imperial Palace, the former  
residence of the Hapsburg family.   
  
Today the castle houses the Spanish Riding School, and conducts Strauss concerts on it's premises.  
The interior is elegance beyond description. Scarecrow and escort attended a midmorning Strauss  
concert. Then, it was time for lunch.  
  
They decided that the Hundertwasser Café was ideal. Lunch consisted of sailor sandwiches and fruit.  
Both knew the holiday would be coming to an end shortly, and were a little sad.   
  
To cheer themselves up, they took a tour of the museum part of the café. Hundertwasser was an abstract  
artist who developed the grammar of vision theory. He extended this theory to the architecture of the café.  
The café is a popular tourist attraction. There are no straight lines in the museum and café design. Uneven floors and crooked windows are featured. It comes across like a child's rendering of a fairy tale castle.   
Lee and Amanda spent the balance of the afternoon there.  
  
Soon it was time to start back to Emily's home.  
  
"The Merry Widow" began at 8:00 p.m. Our friends would need to eat dinner on the earlier side, so that a  
leisurely pace would prevail.  
  
Emily and Charles looked resplendent and ready for a fun evening in their formal wear.  
  
Lee wore his tux and, as always, looked exceedingly handsome. Amanda descended the stairs in her new  
gown and jewelry. Her hair was worn in a French roll, little ringlets framing her flawless complexion.  
  
Lee had trouble finding his breath from the lump in his throat, caused by his wonder over the beauty of   
his partner.   
  
"You look fabulous Mrs. King," he remarked, mesmerized, "simply fabulous." He offered her his arm.  
  
"Amanda, I second the opinion, you look lovely, my dear," echoed Emily.  
  
"Ditto," chimed in Charles, always appreciative of a pretty girl.  
  
Amanda beamed, "thanks everyone. I really think the ensemble helps."  
  
"Yes, but, I believe the package has the greatest assistance because of the natural beauty of it's occupant,"  
Charles added.   
  
"Well, thank you again, Charles," Amanda kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, shall we commence," suggested Emily. "We have reservations at Raimundstuberl at 6:00 p.m.  
sharp.  
  
The ambiance was excellent at the restaurant. Lee and Amanda tried the wiener schnitzel, veal in a special  
sauce. They both came to the conclusion that the Viennese specialty was absolutely delicious.  
  
As they engaged in a playful banter, wanting to prolong the pleasant atmosphere, Lee became melancholy,  
and lost in his thoughts.  
  
Emily interrupted his contemplation and nonchalantly asked, "a penny for your thoughts, Scarecrow."  
  
Lee smiled at her and sincerely stated, "I was just thinking that I'm truly sad about these last few days  
coming to an end. The company and surroundings have been wonderful. I always knew you were my  
good friend, but since I've here, you, and Charles, have become so much closer to me," he squeezed  
Emily's hand.   
  
He then turned to Amanda, and placed his hand over hers, "and the greatest delight in the world to me,  
how charming and beautiful my partner is, and how lucky I am to have her friendship and affection.  
I will never forget these last few days," Lee squeezed Amanda's hand.  
  
Amanda looked deep into his eyes, it was all she could do to keep the tears from coming, "neither will I,"  
she agreed, holding onto his hand and squeezing it tighter.  
  
"Well, friends, interrupted Emily, "I hate to interrupt this mutual admiration society, but "The Merry  
Widow" awaits us, shall we."  
  
The Staatsopera was ornate and richly decorated in the cultural décor of the past. The Farnworth's had  
already reserved a box which overlooked the regular seating. One really felt special when seated there.  
  
The play began, retelling the story of Anna Glavari, the Merry Widow.  
  
It is a somewhat convoluted plot involving expatriot Pontevedrians, most of whom are members of staff  
of that country's embassy in Paris.  
  
It is a story of relationships, hopes, fears, and finances. There is pressure from the Embassy on the Merry  
Widow, which she is unaware of, to remarry a Pontevedrian, in order for her to keep her, not unsubstantial  
fortune in "the fatherland". This would avoid national bankruptcy for her country. Naturally, there are a   
number of suitors for her hand. Danilo.a former lover, is the one suitor she truly loves.  
  
The mini plots survive throughout the production. The finale is aptly predictable, the playboy gets the widow, The economy is saved, etc.   
  
The music is outstanding, and one usually stays enthralled by the whole production.  
  
As the actors and actresses bowed to several curtain calls, Lee and Amanda smiled at only each other, and   
held their gaze.   
  
Emily's heart was overflowing with gladness at this, hopefully, forever after happiness scene before her.  
Charles just took all in at his stride.  
  
"Well, children, this most certainly has been a wonderful night, but tiredness is claiming myself and hubby," yawned Emily, as she and her husband ascended the stairs.  
  
"Lee, do you wish the car keys again for another walk?"   
  
Lee nodded affirmatively to Emily, who tossed the keys to him again for the Rolls.  
  
"Now, not too late, my boy. I have an important issue to discuss with you in the morning."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," answered Scarecrow.  
  
The drive over to the Woosten Bridge was quiet again. Lee grabbed hold of Amanda's hand. He noticed  
something was bothering her, but decided to pursue the issue while they were walking.  
  
As they stopped at the top of the Woosten to view the city lights, Lee kissed her hand, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Amanda, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She tried to avert his gaze, "Nothing, Lee, really," Amanda replied.  
  
Scarecrow placed a thumb under her chin to force her to look at him. "Amanda, I know when you're upset,  
now, give," he insisted.   
  
Amanda's eyes started to fill with tears as she looked into Lee's.  
  
"These few days here, are they a fairy tale, too good to be true, that's what usually happens," she blurted  
out.  
  
"Will these feelings we have for each other evaporate, too, just like in a fairy tale. Will you still feel the  
same about me in the light of day?"  
  
"Oh, Amanda, how can you say that. Of course, I'll still feel the same way, and more. Vienna may weave it's magic on would-be romantics, but the seed for us has been there all this time, it just needed watering  
to bloom, that's all ."  
  
Lee brought her lips to his in a passionate and lingering kiss, lasting several minutes, until they had to break  
for air.  
  
"The magic will still be there in D. C., Manda, because we are the magicians. Now, do you feel better,"  
he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Much better," she smiled.  
  
They continued walking, and stopped for dessert and espresso at a nearby café.   
  
Once back at the Farnsworth house, they kissed goodnight, looking forward to a new tomorrow.  
  
TBC   
  



	6. The Blue Danube Ball-Part 06

THE BLUE DANUBE BALL-PART 06  
  
  
Lee woke up early Saturday morning, mostly due to his growing emotions, and what Emily had said.  
There was something important she had to tell him.  
  
This time, a knock came to the common door for him.  
  
"Come in, Amanda, please," Lee answered.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine, how did you sleep?"  
  
"Very soundly, thank you, and you?"  
  
Lee gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Peacefully, dreaming about you, of course," he teased.   
  
"I'll bet," she retorted, "sure it wasn't one of your girlfriends?"  
  
He grabbed hold of her, playfully pulling her down on his bed, "don't you wish," he teased.  
  
He looked at her seriously, "Manda, all black books are gone, as of now. There's only you, and I did  
dream about you," he returned.  
  
"Oh, Lee, I was only kidding," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm not, there's only you, I mean it."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her hard, she responded anxiously and possessively.  
  
Lee rolled her onto her back, and began kissing her neck and throat, his emotions getting the best of him.  
Suddenly, he pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, hon, I got carried away," he was shaking, "it's just that when you're near lately, it's all I can   
do not to----."  
  
"Lee, you don't have to apologize, I understand. I feel the same way," she admitted, running her fingers  
through his hair.  
  
"C'mon, we'd better get downstairs, Emily is probably waiting." Lee was anxious and edgy.  
  
"O.k., I'll get dressed, and meet you there, she gave Lee a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Once they were downstairs, and breakfast was over. "Emily, you've outdone yourself with this food.  
It's all been so delicious," Lee said gratefully.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the meals, my boy. I, myself, have enjoyed the company of both of you  
immensely.  
  
Lee, there is something important we need to discuss. Could you and Amanda please sit over here, near  
me?   
  
There is no other way to say this, except right out.  
  
I knew your mother and father a long time ago. I knew Jennifer in high school in Britain.   
  
Then we went our separate ways. I met Charles and married, and your mother married your father, Lee.  
We saw each other in Britain socially, but the times they stayed with us in Vienna, is when we really got  
to know them well personally. They attended the Blue Danube Ball with us that first year. The dress is  
period formal, so, your mother and I shopped awhile before we found her perfect gown. Your dad was  
with us, and purchased a formal period tux, with ornamentation befitting that time. He looked so handsome, but, your mother, she was breathtaking.   
  
The second year they attended the ball with us, then they were transferred to D. C. Jennifer was pregnant  
with you at the time, Lee. That's the last time we ever saw them alive, and I'll never forget them."  
  
Lee was dumbfounded, he could not speak, at first. He looked at Emily, then Amanda , who came to his side.  
  
"I have pictures I would like to show you, son," said Emily teary eyed.   
  
They opened a small album with various pictures of the Stetsons, and the Farnsworths. One picture showed   
all four together ready for the Blue Danube Ball posed by an awaiting carriage.   
  
Lee and Amanda observed the pictures carefully, taking in the smiles and expressions of Lee's parents. Lee's eyes began to mist. He excused himself for a moment, Amanda following him.   
  
She comforted him, as he sank into her arms, not wanting to let Emily see his tears.  
"Oh, Lee, I understand, let it out, you'll feel better," she said soothingly.  
  
Lee held her tightly, and buried his face in her hair, trying to stop his tears.  
  
"Oh, honey, it's o.k.," she murmured into his ear.  
  
"Manda," he whispered, "hold me. I need you."  
  
"I'm here, Lee, I'm here, always."  
  
They held each other closely.  
  
Finally, Lee returned to Emily, took her in his arms, and said, "Thank you, Emily. I love you."  
  
Emily was overcome, she just cried in Lee's arms. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you,  
son, as I am. You know, you don't have to attend the ball, if you don't want to, if you feel it's too much  
for you," she continued.  
  
Lee shook his head, "I want to go, to show off my Amanda, and to be with you and Charles. Will you   
show me my father's tux, now?"  
  
"Of, course, my boy," Emily asked Amanda to join her, "we'll be right back."   
  
Amanda followed into a darkened spare bedroom. This was the Stetson's bedroom, when they stayed   
with Emily and Charles.   
  
Emily switched the light on, and removed Jennifer's gown from it's zippered bag. All white with pink  
satin inserts intermingled below the bodice, pink rosebuds setting the inserts off. The bodice was solid  
pink satin, touching a sweetheart neckline, edged with similar rosebuds around the neckline. A pink  
rosebud choker accented the whole outfit. Pink satin slippers, completed the ensemble.   
  
"Emily, it's beautiful," returned an enchanted Amanda.  
  
"Try it on for Lee and myself, please, Amanda, we'll return and surprise him. Later, we can try an do your   
hair in little ringlets, the way, Jennifer had hers fixed in the picture."  
  
The gown fit Amanda, perfectly, she looked breathtaking.  
  
"Amanda, you look beautiful," observed Emily. She gave her a hug.   
  
"Let's go visit, Lee, shall we."  
  
Lee was waiting patiently, and that's a plus for Stetson. He turned and saw Amanda in his mother's gown.  
His eyes misted again, as he approached her. "You look gorgeous," her murmured, giving her a hug.  
  
"This is the period tux that your father wore, Lee," showing the garment to him.  
  
Lee knew it would fit him. He said he would be proud to attend the Ball taking his father's place, and   
with his Amanda on his arm. Amanda kissed his cheek, and returned to the guestroom to change into her  
own clothes.  
  
Emily, Amanda, and Lee talked the balance of the afternoon about Lee's parents.  
  
Later, Emily had a light dinner for everyone. Chicken salad, and Viennese pastries, and wine to accent  
the meal.  
  
The British Embassy in Vienna was aglow for the annual Blue Danube Ball. The Imperial Ballroom was  
decorated in rich satin, wall hangings reminiscent of the yesteryear timeframe of the early 1800's.  
At that time, horse drawn carriages carried the patrons to this highly popular dance.  
  
As the years progressed, the grandeur and tradition this night offered, grew in reputation throughout   
Europe. Standing invitations were common. Charles and Emily were, of course, among the first long  
time patrons to hold this honor. Lee and Amanda would use the Stetson's invitation.  
  
Charles and Emily looked wonderful. Lee was, without a doubt, as handsome as Matthew had been.   
Amanda descended the stairs, and took Lee's arm.   
  
All Scarecrow could do was stare, he had temporarily lost his voice. When he finally found it, he uttered,  
"you look fabulous," and kissed her gloved hand.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Stetson, you look very handsome yourself," she blushed.  
  
"Shall we," he nodded toward the carriage that awaited them on this unforgettable night.  
  
"Here is your Dad's invitation," Emily gave the envelope to Scarecrow.   
  
"Thanks, Emily," Lee took the envelope. When he opened it, he noticed that the lettering had been  
changed to Mr. Lee Stetson, and Mrs. Amanda King.   
  
"Emily, when did this change occur?" he showed the invitation to Amanda.  
  
"We have our ways, Scarecrow.  
  
You are welcome to attend this dance anytime in the future, but, of course, if it's with anyone else,  
except Amanda, we would have to change the name."  
  
"Don't count on that, Emily," Lee said decisively.  
  
"Well, friends, here we are, already."  
  
A doorman helped all four from the carriage to the steps. Lee took Amanda's arm, and they followed   
the Farnworths into the entrance of the Imperial Ballroom.   
  
All guests were announced. After Emily and Charles's announcement, and they had descended the  
stairs, you next heard, "Mr. Lee Stetson, and Mrs. Amanda King."  
  
All the older guests who had been attending for years, paused, to stare at the young couple descending  
the stairs.   
  
"Why, he is the spitting image of Matthew Stetson, and Mrs. King is more beautiful than Jennifer. How   
charming they are." chimed several of the older couples who knew the Stetsons.  
  
Everyone of the older people wanted to greet the Stetson party to welcome them. The Davidsons, O'Claires, Hudsons, etc., all remarking "what a handsome son Matthew and Jennifer produced, and   
how lovely Amanda was.   
  
The introductions took quite a while. Lee and Amanda were gracious to everyone.   
  
When the first waltz was called, lee excused himself from conversation, bowed to his partner, and   
Exclaimed, "May I," "I would be honored," responded Mrs. King.  
  
"You waltz divinely, Mrs. King," commented Mr. Stetson.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir, as do you," she teased.  
  
Amanda was asked to dance by Charles, and she graciously obliged. Some of the older gentlemen also  
asked , and Amanda accepted.  
  
Lee was starting to get impatient, and a little jealous.   
  
A modern slow song started, and Lee grabbed Amanda to be certain she was his partner, besides, this was  
his chance to hold her close to his heart. Amanda cuddled closely to Lee, savoring every moment.  
  
Later, as the Farnworths and the Stetson party were engaged in conversation, an outspoken older woman remarked, not thinking, that she saw the same look of unconditional love showing in this couple's eyes,  
as she had seen in his parents.  
  
Gracious or not, Amanda's emotions couldn't take any more. She excused herself, and hurried to the   
patio for some air. Lee hurried after her.  
  
When the older woman's husband commented on the fact that the two weren't married, and Amanda was  
his date, she became very contrite.   
  
Amanda was near tears over the woman's comment. Lee turned her around to him, and tucked his finger  
under her chin to force her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Don't let her get you down. She wasn't thinking, that's all.  
  
Amanda, I want to speak for myself. I'm in love with you, she is right, Amanda King. I love you dearly,"  
he touched his lips to hers .  
  
"Oh, Lee, I love you, too," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Then will you marry me, Mrs. King. I know it's sudden, but I need all of you, and I can't wait. What do  
you say?"  
  
"Yes, oh, yes," replied Amanda joyously.  
  
They kissed till they were breathless.  
  
They returned to the Farnworths, Amanda announcing joyously that Lee had asked for her hand.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you, how wonderful,' she gave each of them a hug. Charles offered his   
congratulations also.  
  
Lee and Amanda had one last waltz, and the next number was "goodnight sweetheart". They held   
each other tightly, and knew they would always remember this night.   
  
DEPARTURE  
  
Charles and Emily bade their tow American friends "goodbye" with hugs and kisses all around.  
  
Both Lee and Amanda said "I love you" to Emily. She had vowed not to cry, but ended up bawling  
anyway.   
  
"Keep in touch, you two. I want to know everything."  
"We will, Emily. Goodbye, Charles."  
  
The flight back to D. C, was full of hope and fond memories for one intelligence operative, and his,  
now fiancé, and partner. The sun was setting on the city of dreams, as they took their leave, silently  
promising to return one day soon.  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
